<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me More by blue_telephone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938868">Give Me More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_telephone/pseuds/blue_telephone'>blue_telephone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Choking, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Party, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:06:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_telephone/pseuds/blue_telephone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Billy gets out of the hospital and is settling into his post-Mind Flayer life, the gang hosts a party in celebration. When Billy sees Steve getting a little too close to Nancy, he's flooded with an urge to finally act on the feelings that have been festering for Steve. The tension escalates enough that they need to leave the party to... take care of business.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley &amp; Heather Holloway, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a clench to Billy's jaw as he watches Steve from his position on the couch. This was simply meant to be a pleasant get together to celebrate finally bringing down the <em>Mind Flayer</em>, but here he is, focused on this boy that's occupied his mind for months. Although he was forced to undergo a deep cleanse at the hospital, void of cigarettes and alcohol, Billy has quickly turned back to his old ways. He takes a long drink of his beer before setting it back on the coffee table, arm resting on back of the couch behind where Heather sits beside him. Robin is the one who truly occupies her attention, sitting the <em>wrong</em> way in one of the Wheelers's dining room chairs like the <strong>chaotic</strong> lesbian she is. Billy has always been rather observant, so if he were actually paying attention, he'd recognize the heat growing on Heather's cheeks from a mile away. The female lifeguard is truly falling for Robin, but her coworker is far too preoccupied with the Nancy approaches Steve that he doesn't even notice. </p><p>Sure, Nancy and Steve aren't dating anymore. They've been broken up ever since her heart chose Jonathan instead, but <em>God</em>, that doesn't erase the way Billy feels jealousy rising into his chest. He doesn't mind a healthy dose of competition, but the one thing he can't stand is <strong>losing</strong>. </p><p>Billy can't hear what Nancy is telling Steve ( hell, his tunnel vision is so strong that he can't even hear what Heather is saying to Robin ), but it's as if something finally <em>snaps</em> within his chest when he notices the way she puts a hand on his shoulder  -  and it actually makes Steve <strong>smile</strong>. </p><p>Make no mistake, it's not like Billy has been clear about his feelings toward Steve. Sure, he used to stare intently at Steve at the pool, purposely shower next to him after basketball practice, lick his lips in Steve's direction... always pushing the boundaries of heterosexuality that marked the status quo of their small 1980s town. However, Billy has undeniably <em>also </em>been so aggressive toward Steve. Maybe it's the fact that he'd know how Neil would react if he found out, or the bit of internal shame he has for questioning his own sexuality. His life would be so much easier if he <strong>didn't</strong> like Steve. He's been trying to repress these feelings for so long, but it's only making them grow more and more  -  and now, as he pushes himself from the couch, he knows that he's destined to explode. </p><p>As she feels the cushions move, Heather's head reels around to catch him leave. "Billy?" It's as though he chooses not to hear her. </p><p>Billy feels as though he could breathe <em>fire</em> as he crosses the floor. Before Nancy even realizes that this <strong>train</strong> of a man is coming, she's parting ways to go check on Mike. Steve is still waiting by the back door, hand resting against the nearby wall as he's observing everyone socializing at the party. Suddenly Billy's in his personal bubble, calloused fingers gripping onto the collar of his denim shirt. Brown eyes blink in surprise, wondering <em>what the hell</em> he's done to piss Billy off this time.</p><p>"Dude  -" Steve starts, but before he's able to push back, Billy is already shoving him out the back door. </p><p>"Outside. Now." Billy is rather aggressive as it shuts behind them, guiding Steve down the wooden stairs.</p><p>Even over the music that pours from the house, the noise garners some attention  -  particularly from Heather, who's already rolling her eyes and slumping back against the couch. She's under the assumption that the two of them are about to fight, but rather than wanting to watch and egg it on further, shes simply <em>tired</em>. </p><p>Meanwhile, Billy is forcing Steve up against the outside wall, his boots digging into the summer lawn. With one hand against the brick siding, the other still has a tight grip to Steve's collar.</p><p>As the two of them stand here like this, Steve is half expecting Billy to start swinging. Brow furrowed, he attempts to remain defiant, his own hands already curling into prepared fists in case this escalates, but he's <em>not</em> going to be the one to initiate something physical. He plants his feet, just as Billy had taught him long ago. "What's the problem?" Although he's stern, it's difficult to erase the small bit of nervousness that wavers in his tone. </p><p>"Just shut the fuck up." Billy doesn't have a clear mind. He can almost hear his own heart rate between his ears, and Steve really isn't helping. The comment causes Steve's eyes to widen in confusion, fingers starting to uncurl as the awkward silence grows between them. Steve knows that <em>something </em>is going on inside Billy's head as the intensity of those blue eyes only increases. Billy's stares are always capable of making his blood run cold, and as they continue to just <strong>look at each other</strong>, the older man can feel butterflies settling in his stomach. He'd give anything to know what's coming next. </p><p>What Billy <em>wants</em> to do is just tell Steve how he feels, for once and for all, but he's physically incapable. He already struggles to explain his feelings to any woman, so being vulnerable with another man is completely out of the question. Actions have always spoke louder than words for him, and he's been giving mixed signals for quite some time  -  vague flirtatious lines mixed with harsh physical contact. He surely has a lot to <strong>say</strong>... but if Steve rejects him, he's going to have to beat him up simply to salvage his own pride. </p><p>The seconds tick by. With a fiery passion rising up into his veins, Billy pushes Steve's chest, causing him to hit the wall once more, before his lips come crashing against Steve's in a kiss so abrupt that brown eyes flutter in absolute shock. Steve has no idea how to react, his lanky figure freezing as virtually every thought leaves his brain. The kiss is quick enough that he doesn't have the time nor mental capacity to return it, and once Billy is pulling away, his shoulders are still so tense. </p><p>As Billy receives <em>no reaction</em>, he's almost preferring that Steve would've just pushed him away. He feels so weak in this moment, but he still hasn't released his grip on that denim shirt. Truly, Steve doesn't have anything to say. He never pictured that Billy would ever want to kiss him  -  don't be fooled, it's not that he's <strong>complaining</strong>. Warm eyes glance down to the way Billy's stupid red unbuttoned shirt shows off his muscles, and he can still see the fresh scars despite the low lighting in Nancy's backyard. No matter the physical altercations that they've gotten into with each other, when Billy risked his life to save the kids, Steve started seeing Billy in a new light. He's more than just an aggressive powerhouse. He gives swim lessons to children at the pool, stands up for the people he cares about ( like his <em>sister</em>, Max ), and he's actually quite the hard worker at his mechanic job. Steve always thought there was a possibility that Billy had been flirting with him this whole time, and he had a suspicion that he was merely reading things the wrong way... <em>maybe not</em>, after all. </p><p>Billy is half-tempted to just walk away now, knowing that he may be able to play this off as a mistake somehow. However, the desire he feels just hasn't been satisfied. <em>He needs to know what Steve thinks of him. </em>When he leans in for another kiss, just as forceful as the first, Steve actually kisses back this time. </p><p>Steve can taste the remnants of smoke and alcohol on Billy's tongue as they move their lips together, eyes shut as they need to focus on nothing else in the world except one another. Billy keeps one hand on Steve's shirt while the other holds the back of his neck, fingers tangling into brunet hair. Steve's digits find Billy's waist, hooking into the loops of his jeans to tug him close. Belt against belt, torso against torso, the passion they provide soon becomes matched. It's as though there's been a tension building between them <em>forever</em>, and this finally provides some form of release  -  an answer to the questions that have kept them up at night. </p><p>Once Steve is needing some air, he peels his lips away but still keeps a firm hold at Billy's waist. When blue eyes finally open once more, staring Steve down as though he's going to be dominated right here, <em>right now</em>, he takes a swallow to try to force down any heat at his cheeks. Shoulders rising and falling with every breath, he finds a crooked grin growing. "I think I prefer <strong>this</strong> over you punching me." </p><p>That actually earns a chuckle from Billy, which only makes Steve's smile grow, but he's still serious in his response. "Then you don't need to talk to that bitch anymore." </p><p>And now his wet lips are pulling more into a purse. Steve still maintains the high-ground. "How long have you been jealous, Hargrove?"</p><p>"Don't fucking say shit like that." But if this is a game that Steve wants to play, then Billy can step up to plate. A pirate smile forms on his cheeks, head tilted back as dirty blonde curls fall over his shoulder. Devilishly handsome. "You really do have a thing for me, huh, Harrington? Just couldn't stop making out with me?" Billy is blatantly ignoring the fact that <em>he's</em> the one who initiated this. </p><p>"<strong>You</strong> kissed me first, so I guess that makes us even."</p><p>Everything comes to an abrupt halt when the back door opens. Without caring <em>who's</em> peeking in on them, Billy instinctively pulls away and shoves the other man again. Poor Steve feels like he's getting <strong>whiplash</strong> from this kind of behavior, frustrated with both Billy and  -  <em>"Robin?"</em> he's quick to ask with a furrowed brow, eyeing her concerned face that peeks through the doorway alongside Heather. Once the girls catch onto what's happening, Robin genuinely can't help but snort, although Heather at least gives a brief expression that reads, <em>"Our bad." </em>Their moment of laughter can still be heard after the door closes with a thud, which only causes an annoyance to cross Billy's features.</p><p>Steve's looking back to Billy now, a mix of disappointment and worry in his eyes, for he actually wanted this to continue. At least they're lucky that it was Robin who had found them  -  at least she'd <em>understand</em>. However, he's all too familiar with the stigma against anyone who isn't completely straight in this town, so of course he considers the thought that this might've ruined things for Billy. All Steve knows is that he doesn't want to be walked away from right now. "Listen, man  -" </p><p>"Let's go." </p><p>"What?" It isn't quite what he anticipated, but can Steve really complain? Although it's unspoken, he's <em>pretty sure</em> what they're about to go do. He just has no idea <strong>where</strong>. </p><p>"I said <em>let's go</em>," Billy emphasizes, that annoyance still like poison on his tongue until he's messing with Steve again. "Too distracted to open your ears?" </p><p>It causes Steve to roll his eyes as he's pushing himself from the wall. "Okay, then where the hell are we going?" </p><p>Billy turns on his heel to head toward the road, retrieving his car keys from his pocket and giving them a dramatic spin. Looking over his shoulder, back at Steve, the grin he flashes is purely intoxicating. "Does it matter?" </p><p>Steve supposes <em>not</em>, briefly biting his bottom lip before he follows suit. He can still barely believe this is happening, but Billy bleeds such adrenaline that fuels Steve's reckless side and makes him want to come along for the ride. He knows that he should at least tell the kids <strong>goodbye</strong>. What the hell are they supposed to explain to everyone when they get back inside though? No one would ever expect them to leave together. Praying that Robin and Heather can come up with a decent excuse, Steve decides to live in the moment and slides into the passenger seat of the blue Camaro. It still has that <em>new car smell</em>, as Billy had to invest in a different baby after the old one burst into flames outside Starcourt. <strong>Oops.</strong> </p><p>Billy speeds around the cul-de-sac, driving out toward Lover's Lake. It's not too far away, <em>especially</em> when he doesn't abide by the speed limit, and he's just looking for a place where they can actually be alone and completely uninterrupted. The way that Billy drives adds to the thrill of all this, leading Steve to laugh as he's watching the world go by  -  only briefly, of course, for his warm eyes are quickly back to watching the other man. When Billy catches that <em>look </em>from the corner of his gaze, he pulls his eyes from the road to look over to Steve. He licks his lips before resting his hair against the head rest. A signature move, but now with the context, it brings color to Steve's cheeks. All he can think about is how Billy must still be <strong>tasting him</strong>.</p><p>The rather loud rock n' roll over the radio keeps them from having to talk much, and they're instead left to their own imaginations about what they should do next. Billy's eyes may be on the road, but he's focused on the thought of <em>what else</em> Steve's lips can do. As he's flooded with vivid images of Steve taking him down his throat, his blood is truly pumping, and he's actually starting to get bothered. Making sure he's not alone in this endeavor, Billy rests a hand against Steve's thigh. The brunet watches as the hand threatens to travel upward, almost uncharacteristically gentle. A quiet noise leaves Steve's throat, and the only thing that's saving his pride is this loud music. He hasn't been with anyone in quite some time, and even Nancy rarely initiated anything with him like this. He genuinely feels <em>special</em>.</p><p>Steve spreads his knees as he leans back, as if inviting Billy to keep going. Billy notices and drags his palm over Steve's zipper, features smug as Steve doesn't want to push him away. Feeling a fluttering in his core, brown eyes advert out the window as Steve rests a hand under his chin. Is he trying to prove that this isn't affecting him?</p><p>As Billy applies more pressure, rubbing back and forth, he'd have to be an idiot to miss the way Steve's erection is starting to grow. Of course, Billy thinks he's <em>quite</em> the clever tease, so the moment he feels Steve get hard, his hand <strong>stops</strong>. It causes Steve to huff a breath of frustration, and he curls his fingers around Billy's wrist to try to force him to pick up the pace again. </p><p>Billy can't help but laugh. "Jesus, you want me?" The thought is only adding heat to his own jeans. Thankfully he's already whipping the car out onto the sandy drive at the lake shore, with no other cars in sight. Steve doesn't even want to respond ( he doesn't want to have to <strong>agree</strong> ), but he doesn't have to say much when Billy puts the car in park and turns down the music enough that it can serve as a background track to their own voices. Unbuckling his own seat belt, as well as Steve's, Billy adjusts his position so he can properly watch Steve's reaction to his every move. </p><p>"Look at me," he commands, and Steve <em>does</em> listen, albeit hesitantly. Blue eyes stay glued to the other's fair features as he's deftly undoing Steve's belt and unzipping his jeans. However, his gaze falls south as Steve's helping by shimmying his jeans down. Slipping his fingers below Steve's boxers, Billy's grinning wide as he feels the erection on his skin. He's even <em>more</em> impressed when he pulls the blue boxers down enough to release Steve's dick and bring it into view. He curls his fingers around the shaft, careful as he pumps his hand up and down to help bring Steve to full mass. </p><p>Steve's lips part as he lets out a low breath, and as Billy's staring at him like this, he can only think about how <em>hot</em> Steve looks right now. Perhaps most arousing is the knowledge that this is all for <strong>him</strong>. </p><p>"You're already so hard." Billy never knows when to shut up, and this dirty talk is only making the both of them throb more. Steve's almost too flustered for a response, grabbing the back of Billy's neck and pulling him in for a kiss instead. Billy moves his fingers at the same pace as their lips, feeling Steve moan into his mouth as his grip tightens. It's not long before Steve's slipping his tongue into Billy's mouth, where Billy gives it a <em>suck</em>. He leaves their kiss with a small pop, smile crooked as he pulls his hands away to lean back in the driver's seat and undo his own belt. With Steve's full attention, Billy slips down his own jeans and boxers to reveal his own erection. Even though Billy's no longer touching him, the sight of his cock alone is enough to keep him going.</p><p>"You're pretty hard too, man," Steve breathes, cautious as he reaches to drag his fingertips down Billy's length before giving him the same treatment. He's gaining his own smile as he watches Billy <em>grow</em>, noting the breathy moans that leave his lip between quiet curses. </p><p>Even now, Billy's still a bit aggressive, his fingers knitting into brunet locks as he pulls Steve closer. "You need to fix that for me." Billy is very <em>clear</em> in what he wants. "Show me how you use your mouth, Harrington." </p><p>A slight nervousness mixes in with his arousal, for Steve's never actually been intimate with another guy before. He's literally <em>never</em> given a blowjob, and although he's practiced at home "as a joke," he's just hoping that Billy doesn't regret this request. Swallowing hard, Steve fixes his position to comfortably lean over the center console, bringing his face closer to Billy's dick. Keeping one hand at the base, he drags his tongue up the shaft before swirling it around the head. He parts his lips to take the cock into his mouth, eyes shut as he focuses on going a reasonable pace. </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, there you go..."</p><p>Even with his eyes closed, Steve <strong>knows</strong> that Billy's watching. He always is. </p><p>"You like sucking me, huh? You've always had a dirty fucking mouth." </p><p>Once Billy moved to Hawkins, Steve has always felt lesser than him, as if Billy always has to try to exert this dominance over him. It pisses him off when they're around other people because it makes Steve feel <em>weak</em>, but something about Billy dominating him in a sexual setting is incredibly alluring. He's almost surprised at how Billy's words make him throb as he's determined to pick up the pace. </p><p>Perhaps too eager, Billy tightens his grip in Steve's hair and shoves his head down, forcing himself down Steve's throat. It makes him choke for a moment, lanky fingers gripping onto Billy's muscular bicep as he warns the other man that it's almost too much  -  but Billy's grinning from ear to ear, ego fueled as it makes him feel that his dick <em>really is </em>that big. "You better get this big fucking dick as wet as you can, or you'll regret it." </p><p>Steve does his best to focus, eyes watering as he's drenching Billy's cock in saliva  -  so much so that when Billy's finally satisfied enough to pull Steve's head up, there's a trail of spit that keeps them connected. Desperate to catch his breath, Steve's half-lidded eyes watch Billy's grin as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p>"Come sit in my lap."</p><p>Once again, Steve listens, but he knows that he can use this as a moment to regain some control. He kicks off his shoes and leaves his jeans and boxers in the passenger's seat before crawling over and settling into Billy's lap. The angle is <em>a little weird</em>, and he feels cramped against the car's roof. However, some of that is alleviated when Billy moves his seat all the way back, one hand wrapped around the back of Steve's figure to keep him close. With their erections touching like this, Steve instinctively begins grinding his hips in Billy's lap. There's something <em>hot</em> about the idea that he's transferring his own spit onto his dick in the process. </p><p>Billy loves control ( he <strong>needs it</strong>, actually ), but it <em>is</em> appealing to know that Steve wants him enough to move against him like this. More than that, though, he loves the desire behind Steve's warm gaze once they finally make eye contact again. </p><p>"You ever take a cock before?"</p><p>Billy asks so bluntly that Steve's brows raise, a light laugh slipping past his lips. "No, man, I'll admit this is a first..." The moment those words leave his mouth, he sees the special <em>glint</em> in Billy's eye. <strong>God</strong>, that shit's going to make his cheeks flush again. </p><p>"You'll be alright." Billy's giving his own chuckle, more so at Steve's physical response than his words. "You're in good hands." </p><p>Somehow that's one of the sweetest things that Billy has said to him  -  how ironic. Steve actually <strong>trusts</strong> Billy. He may be an asshole half the time, but at least he's someone who wears his baggage on his sleeve rather than being someone who will secretly stab him in the back later. </p><p>Steve watches as Billy leans over to open his glove box, retrieving a condom as well as some lube. It makes him wonder <em>just how many times</em> Billy's done this routine to be so <strong>well prepared</strong>, but he really doesn't want to ask. This is about <em>them</em> right now. </p><p>Spreading some lube over his fingers, Billy guides Steve to lean against his chest as he's rubbing down Steve's ass, making sure to give a nice coat to the entrance. Billy may be aggressive, and he may love sex <strong>too much</strong>, but he's not a menace. He <em>wants</em> Steve to enjoy this, even if that requires him to hold back from his rough nature. </p><p>When Steve's ready, Billy slips his middle finger inside that tight ass, garnering a deep breath from the other man. Steve has one arm around the back of the driver's seat, the other tangling into Billy's hair as he's breathing into his neck. <em>"Fuck."</em> The quiet curse is laced into a moan that makes Billy's heart race more. His index finger soon joins in, and after Steve has adjusted to the sensation, Billy's slowly pumping his fingers in and out. </p><p>"I really like this..."</p><p>Steve's soft confession simply isn't enough for Billy. </p><p>"You like being made my bitch?" </p><p>That language gets his heart pumping. It should make him want to <em>fight</em> Billy, but it makes him really want to <strong>fuck</strong> instead. That reality makes him feel exceptionally dirty. If this is what constitutes being made Billy's bitch, then yeah, he likes it. Ashamed to admit it verbally, Steve pulls aside the unbuttoned collar of Billy's shirt to kiss and suck against his skin. In between moans, he's desperate to leave behind marks that will make Billy remember this in the morning. </p><p>After leaving a rather large hickey under Billy's jaw ( of course making Billy moan alongside him ), Steve's back to grinding his hips into the younger man's lap, trying to force Billy's fingers deeper. <em>"Oh shit," </em>he whines as they hit a particularly pleasurable spot, and Billy takes it as an invitation to continue to massage there. Steve is starting to feel hot all over, his body calling for more stimulation  -  craving for Billy's dick. </p><p>"I wanna ride you." </p><p>How the hell is he going to turn down an offer like that? </p><p>"Yeah, you fuckin' do." Billy laughs as he carefully pulls out his fingers to apply the condom and even more lube to make sure that their <strong>first time</strong> isn't too painful. One hand at Steve's waist and the other holding his own dick, Billy helps ease the brunet down. Steve's eyes are shut as he bites on his lower lip, hearing Billy tell him to <em>breathe </em>as he feels the tip of Billy's thick cock enter his ass. He groans as he adjusts to the feeling, head tilted back as he moves slowly  -  and Billy lets him take all the time he needs. </p><p>"Fuck, you're so big..." He's partly trying to match Billy's dirty talk, but he's also telling the truth. </p><p>"You love it." </p><p>Carefully raising and lowering himself on Billy's dick, he has to agree with a quick nod, for once he's used to this feeling, he <em>really</em> can't get enough. Needing to get a better angle, Steve's fingers curl around the grab handle above the driver's side door, his other hand resting on the dashboard as he leans back  -  and <strong>fuck</strong>, they both groan as that only gets Billy's dick deeper.</p><p>While Billy is giving Steve <em>permission</em> to go at his own pace, breathing out moan after moan as Steve rides him, he's fishing out his lighter and a pack of cigarettes from the center console. Giving one of the cigarettes a light, Billy puts it to his lips and takes a long drag. He usually reserves cigarettes for <strong>after </strong>sex, but it's the only way he's going to maintain his sanity while refraining from fucking the absolute shit out of Steve. As smoke drifts upward, Steve's heavy breaths distorting its flow pattern, he's almost tempted to criticize Billy's choice  -  yet there's something addicting about the way that the cigarette curls around his lips and shows off that perfect smile. </p><p>"You like fucking me?" A rather bold line from Steve  -  he's literally pink in the cheeks as he asks. </p><p>Billy raises his brow in response, moving his hands to rest on Steve's hips. He views this as a challenge now, and Billy is unable to let Steve formally dominate him, so <em>just maybe</em> Steve doesn't deserve to go at his own pace anymore. "Yeah, you're fucking tight, Harrington." With a tight grip, Billy pulls Steve's hips down, forcing him to take the entirety of his cock. Letting out a loud moan, brown eyes almost roll into the back of his head. </p><p>"Fuck, Billy  -" </p><p>Guiding the brunet's hips up and then back down again, Billy helps Steve's ass bounce on his dick just the way he wants it. He rests his head back against the seat, but his cold eyes never leave Steve, far too pleased with how much pleasure he's bringing to the other man. Steve's been trying to move alongside Billy, but once the more experienced man is thrusting into him harder and faster, he just can't keep up. With his bare legs beginning to shake, Steve's own muscles flex as he grips onto the Camaro, unsure how much more of this he can take. </p><p>"I'm gonna make you fucking cum," Billy grunts, feeling sweat cake his brow as he's putting in genuine effort to fuck Steve, his thumbs certainly leaving bruises in Steve's sides.</p><p>"You won't," he breathes through a grin, knowing that Billy is going to take it as a challenge. <em>God</em>, Steve is already so overwhelmed that he knows he's near the edge. If he pushes Billy just a little further... </p><p>"Oh, I fucking will." </p><p>This is when the game changes. Billy brings a hand to Steve's neck to apply pressure, causing Steve's breath to hike as his features redden. He still feels <em>safe</em>, and the way Billy makes him lightheaded before giving him momentary relief, then going through the cycle all over again, is only bringing him closer to an orgasm. Rather than bouncing Steve's lanky figure up and down, Billy now keeps the other man in place, fingers digging into fair skin as he thrusts his hips. </p><p>Even the first thrust makes Steve moan out Billy's name again, for he's getting fucked as deep and rough as he thinks he possibly can. He's literally never felt like this before  -  yeah, he's had sex with plenty of girls before, but he's always had to take on a more dominant role. Billy's unlocking a different side to him that he's never had the chance to explore, and <em>it's really fucking nice. </em></p><p>Billy's quickening his hips with every thrust, feeling that he too is getting close to his limit, but he refuses to cum before he's managed to bring Steve to complete ecstasy. </p><p>"Billy, fuck  -  holy shit..." </p><p>Calloused fingers slip down Steve's torso and wrap around his dick, still holding him steady while he fucks him. Flexed arms shaking, Steve can barely hold himself up as he's taken over with pleasure. "<em>Shit</em>, okay  -  I'm gonna cum..."</p><p>Those words put Billy right at the edge, but he holds himself back. His own lips parted, he stares at Steve's flushed features, desperate to engrave this moment into his brain. "Cum for me, Steve." </p><p>As though Billy's gruff tone does the trick, Steve feels an intense chill run up from his toes as his head falls back, eyes closed and brow furrowed when he finally gets his release. It's <em>so intense</em>  -  perhaps more so than anything he's ever experienced before, shooting a load of cum between them ( surely staining Billy's shirt, but it's not like he'll <strong>mind </strong>) as he tightens around the cock that still fucks his ass. As Billy keeps moving his hips to bring himself to his own orgasm, Steve feels his eyes rolling into the back of his head, for he almost feels like he's going to <em>keep </em> cumming. </p><p>"Fuck, <strong>Steve</strong>  -" The way Steve's constricts around him is truly what pushes him over the edge. Billy gives a few final thrusts, keeping himself deep in Steve's ass as he's flooded with a rush of pleasure that sends him meeting Steve's half-lidded gaze with moaning lips and filling the condom. With the cigarette still hanging from his lips, Billy's long lashes flutter as it's taking a <em>long time</em> to come down from the high of his orgasm, slowly pulling out in a way that makes Steve shudder.</p><p>Before he can even clean himself up, Steve's tired arms wrap around the back of the driver's seat as he's falling forward to rest in Billy's lap with his face back in the younger man's neck. He's elated but utterly exhausted and just wants to be <em>held</em>. Although it's not Billy's usual agenda, Steve's put him in an incredibly good mood, so he's willing to make an <strong>exception</strong>. </p><p>"Jesus Christ." Billy chuckles, cigarette bouncing between his teeth when he speaks. Fixing his arms around Steve's back, the brunet finds a smile curling onto his own lips. The two of them have a complicated relationship, but Billy is... <em>secure</em>. </p><p>"This was a lot better than that party," Steve quietly jokes against Billy's skin, planting a gentle kiss to his neck. His heart is still drumming within his chest, as though Billy actually means something to him. He can only hope that he's genuinely more important than a heat-of-the-moment fuck. </p><p>"Better than railing you outside Nancy's house and one of those kids find us." </p><p>Steve can't help but laugh at that. It sounds like his <em>worst nightmare. </em></p><p>Billy runs his fingers up and down the other man's back, as if their evening has finally given him a moment of calm and kind clarity. After trying to bottle up his desire for Steve, Billy was truly growing to resent the entire world around him  -  hating Steve for being so enticing, hating himself for falling for the idiot, and hating so many people around them that would judge <em>this</em> right here. However, as he rests his jaw against Steve's now-messy hair, having poured out the passion he's been trying to keep locked away, he's pretty sure that the two of them are going to be at this more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>